Spider-Man: The Harry Osborn Chronicles REBOOT
by DerpPancakes
Summary: A reboot of an incomplete fic I worked on a few years ago, follow the story of What If Harry Osborn was bitten by the radioactive Spider rather than the nerdy science geek Peter Parker. Rated M for violence, language and later chapters.


**New Beginnings **

Harry Osborn woke up in his large penthouse in New York City. His eyes fluttered as he attempted to wake himself up, trying to make out the loud ringing coming from his bedside table. After a few minutes, the blaring noises from his alarm clock would force him up, lazily pushing himself off his bed as he got dressed for school, ready for another day at Midtown High.

…

Once arriving at Midtown High, Harry confidently stepped out the small limo provided to him by his father, Norman Osborn as it slowly drove off away from the school ground as Harry made his way through the loud halls of his school, trying to make his way past the crowded groups of school kids gossiping about their weekends.

Harry eventually made it to his locker and unlocked using the code '6531' and grabbing his books before closing it shut again. As he closed it, before he could even do anything he was face-to-face with Flash Thompson and his large group of friends.

"Hey Harry." Flash said, trying to sound tough in front of his group. "How was your weekend?"

Harry smiled confidently as he adjusted his grip on his books to a more comfortable position.

"It was alright, I guess." Harry stepped into Flash's gang as they began walking to their scheduled classes together, the two of them walking side-by-side as they discussed. "Nothing interesting, if that's what you mean."

Flash let out a slight laugh which sounded more like a scoff as he looked around at the rest of the group looking at their reactions before looking back down at Harry.

"How about you come with us this weekend and play some football with us. We'll go easy on ya." Flash smiled to himself as a few of the other boys in the group would let out a quick laugh.

"I'm going to have to pass. Sport isn't really my thing."

Before Flash could say another word the bell sounded loudly through the school halls, causing the students to erupt into a fast sprint in an effort to get into their classes on time. Harry quickly nodded at Flash as he would speed walk quickly to his assigned science class.

Upon arriving in the classroom and sitting down Harry looked around his classroom, observing his fellow classmates in the room with him. After all the 20 people Harry studied, he only recognised three of them: Liz Allan, Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson. Harry quickly looked down to his closed book as another student from the class took a seat next to him, trying his best to avoid socialising with the person sitting next to him as the teacher began teaching the class.

After the teacher gave an explanation of their new assessment task project Harry quickly observed the room for a partner to work with. He first looked at Liz Allan who had evidently already paired up with something. He then glanced over to Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy who appeared to be working together. Harry let out a sigh as he hopelessly rested his forehead on his books, trying to reassure himself amongst the loud noises coming from his classmates.

"Do you want to work together?"

Harry pushed his head off of his books and looked lazily at the student next to him. He discreetly looked up and down the boy, observing his wrinkled and dirty clothes and up to his glasses and messy hair. He sighed hopelessly as he rested his chin onto his books, staring at the front of the class.

"Sure." Harry unenthusiastically let out to the boy as he stared up to the clock resting on the wall. Just a few more minutes before he would be let out for lunch.

"Are you looking forward to the Science excursion tomorrow?" The student next to him asked silently, still unsure what to think of Harry. Harry nodded unenthusiastically followed by a small "Yup." as he'd keep his eye on the clock, counting down the seconds to the end of class.

…

The bell rang loudly as Harry quickly gathered his book and practically bolted out of the class and back into the crowded halls of Midtown High. Harry, not feeling in the mood to be social decided to head out for lunch by himself by purchasing a sausage roll for himself as he'd walk through the school yard by himself.

Whilst walking through the school yard another student ran up to Harry, greeting him as he walked slowly by his side out of breath. Harry realised that it was the same person he had unwillingly partnered up with in his previous class and let out a slight smile follow by a simple "Hey.".

"I know it's not really my business" The student began saying, breaking the silence. "But I am a huge fan of what your father does at Oscorp." Harry didn't know what to think of this. He had never had somebody from school come up to him about his father's work at Oscorp.

"Thank you." Harry replied, not very interested in socialising, let alone talking about his father and Oscorp. While the classmate next to him was too busy getting lost in science, they both heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Harry!" They both turned around to come face-to-face with Flash Thompson who appeared to be inspecting the two of them, especially the student next to Harry.

"Whaddya doin' hanging out with this loser?" Harry turned to the student next to him who now appeared silent, slightly shaking as he took a step back. Although Harry pitied the student, knowing Flash's tendency to bully helpless students in the school, he didn't know what to say in response to Flash's question. Eventually Harry mustered up the courage to say something.

"No clue." Harry laughed as he took a step away from the student who looked ultimately defeated due to this action. "This idiot found me." Harry chuckled nervously.

"Well then." Flash smiled as he began walking towards the boy. He spoke quietly to the student next to him, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Go near any of my friends again and i'll jam you in a locker. Got it?"

Harry looked at Flash and then back at the boy, shocked at his threat as the boy nodded weakly. Flash looked up away from the student and back to Harry.

"You comin' with us?" Flash asked loudly, still trying to intimate the student next to him.

"I'm spending lunch by myself." Harry smiled. "Maybe next time, Flash."

Flash and his friends nodded to him as they began walking off in a huddle, talking loudly to each other leaving just the two boys standing next to each other. Harry, desperately trying to keep his reputation as it was in the school turned to the student, trying to look intimidating.

"What's your name?" Harry demanded, feeling terrible deep inside.

"I-I'm Peter Parker…" He replied weakly, looking up from the ground and facing Harry. Harry nodded confidently and took a step closer to Peter, grabbing his wrist fiercely.

"Listen Peter." Harry now spoke softly to Peter, yet still sounding intimidating enough.

"We work together in a science project alright? That doesn't make us friends, got it?" Peter nodded as he took a step away from Harry, adjusting his broken glasses on his face.

"As soon as this project is over I don't ever want to see you again, got it Pete?"

Harry stormed off before Peter could say anything in response…


End file.
